Sword & Pistol
by PhoenixReign
Summary: Now that Katrina has been re-materialized, things have been different. Katrina has been struggling to readjust to life on Earth. With things getting more serious on Lyoko, Katrina might find herself returning to the virtual world that once held her hostage.
1. Chapter 1

Several months had passed since Katrina was rematerialized after being stuck on Lyoko for five years. Since then she had returned home. Katrina wanted to go back to college, however her parents worried about a repeat incident and were against her going back. Instead, she took online courses so she could still get credits towards her degree. It was the holiday season and Ulrich was home from school. For once, he actually wanted to be home. This was the first time Ulrich got to spend with his sister outside of Lyoko. As promised, Katrina gave Ulrich a pencak silat lesson. The two were at a nearby dojo. Ulrich had improved since the last time they practiced together, and Katrina was impressed.

"You know Ulrich, I don't know why you insist that I teach you. You're doing fine on your own" She commented. They took a break and sat across from each other on the floor.

"Maybe, but you and I never do anything together" he remarked.

"You mean other than fighting a bunch of virtual monsters together?" She teased. Ulrich's face fell into a frown. He didn't understand how she could joke about something that cost her five years of her life. "Oh come on Ulrich, if I can poke fun at it then I don't see why you can't" She commented after noticing the expression on his face.

"Can we just not talk about it" He requested. Katrina sighed in response.

"Listen, I'm not exactly happy with the fact that Franz Hopper stole five years of my life away from me either. I'm only making light of the situation just to keep my sanity in check" She told him feeling guilty for bringing up bad memories. She knew that her being trapped on Lyoko was just as hard on him as it was for her. She pulled her brother into a hug figuring it was much needed. "If I were to be honest, I figured I would offer to help you guys defeat Xana but seeing how upset it makes you bringing up my time on Lyoko then maybe it's best if I don't go back" She told him. Ulrich seemed taken back by this. She previously had this conversation with Yumi right after she was rematerialized. Yumi was sympathetic towards the idea of Katrina returning to Lyoko. She figured Ulrich would be against it because of what happened.

"Can we just get back to the lesson?" He requested. The subject had made him uncomfortable, but Katrina couldn't blame him. Katrina let out a sigh as she got up off the floor.

"Maybe it's best if we stop for now" She said as she walked over the wall where her bag hung grabbing it off the rack and swinging it over her shoulder.

"But Nina, you promised!" He remarked. He was annoyed that she was cutting the lesson short.

"I know, it's almost dinnertime. We can always come back later" She suggested. Ulrich groaned as he got up and grabbed his stuff. The two left the dojo and went back home. They were greeted by their mother who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Welcome home you two. Did you have fun at the dojo?" She asked greeting her children as they walked through the door.

"Yeah it was alright. We might go back after dinner if that's okay" Katrina responded.

"Not tonight. Ulrich needs to study and I'm sure you have schoolwork to do Trina" Their father chimed from the Livingroom as he sat on the couch watching TV. Ulrich groaned once more. He hated studying as he found the task rather boring. Their father always put their academics first. Katrina was always a straight-A student, so he wasn't as hard on her as he was with Ulrich who typically failed most of his classes. The highest grade he had ever got was a C in English. "Ulrich, I better see better grades on that report card this semester" He then warned. Ulrich rolled his eyes in response. Katrina put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Dad. I'll help Ulrich study" She told her father as she gave Ulrich a wink. He knew she had something planned.

"Good" Their father responded. The two went up to her room. Katrina threw her bag on the floor by her closet with Ulrich doing the same. She then grabbed her laptop off her desk before sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Ulrich sat on the bed next to her.

"We can study later. The Subdigitals are streaming their concert live" She said as she pulled up the link to the livestream of the concert. It was their favorite band so of course Ulrich agreed to watch it. His head rested on her shoulder as they watched the livestream.

"Do you think we can go see them in person one day?" He asked.

"Tell you what. If you get a B on your next test. I'll buy you concert tickets" She offered.

"Well you're going to have to help me study" He noted.

"I know. I just figured you could use some motivation" She responded with a smirk. They continued watching the concert together until their mother called them down to dinner. They sat down at the table together as a family.

"Hey, do you think next semester I can go back to commuting to college?" Katrina asked. She didn't mind taking online classes, but she missed seeing all her friends and physically being in class.

"Katrina dear, I'm not sure that's a good idea" Her mom spoke.

"Oh come on Mom. It's been several months already since I've come home. I get that you're worried about me, but I doubt I'll get kidnapped again" She told her mother. That was the story she had told publicly. The only people who knew the truth were Ulrich and his small group of friends since they were the ones that rescued her.

"I know, but I think it's best if you stay home for now" Her mother responded.

"Your mother is right Katrina. We rather you stay home where it's safe" Her father chimed in. Katrina slumped back into her chair with a huff. She hated being home all day. Her parents had basically put her on house arrest since she came home after five years. At this rate, she felt like she was going to be stuck at home forever.

* * *

**I know I said this was going to be posted Nov 29th (Tomorrow) but I somehow finished this early and a lot of people seemed excited about reading part 2 so I figured I would post it now. I hope you all enjoy the second part of Code: Katrina! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last few days of Ulrich's vacation before he had to return to school. This meant it was the last few days he could spend with his sister. Ulrich was grateful that Xana was being quiet, so he didn't have to leave his sister and run to the factory. The two spent most of Ulrich's vacation at the dojo for pencak silat practice. Katrina didn't enjoy pencak silat as much as she used to. It used to be something she loved. She would compete in tournaments and was even crowned a national champion at one time. Ever since she was stuck on Lyoko, it was no longer a hobby, but a tool for survival. The only reason she was still practicing the art was because of her brother. Ulrich still loved pencak silat and constantly begged his sister to teach him since she was more skill than he was. Now that they were reunited in the real world, she couldn't tell him no. Ulrich could tell Katrina wasn't the same person she was before the incident. She used to be much more outgoing, but because of their parent's paranoia, she couldn't go out as often unless someone was with her. They refused to let her go back to her old campus forcing her to stay home and take online courses stating that was her best option at the moment. The two of them still did other things together. Like the other day they watch the livestream of the Subdigitals concert in her room.

"Nina?" Ulrich called out to his sister after he noticed her getting lost in her thoughts. Katrina tried to shake the thoughts out of her head as she came back to reality.

"What?" She asked in response.

"Is everything okay?" He inquired with a concerned expression on his face. He had every right to be worried. She wasn't exactly behaving normally. She had become more distant since her return home. Her parents even noticed and insisted that she speak to a therapist. However, a therapist wouldn't do her any good when she can't explain to them the trauma of being stuck inside of a virtual world for five years. Although, there was someone she could talk to that understands what she went through.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although, I am feeling a little tired. How about we call it for now?" She suggested. Ulrich cocked his eyebrow in suspicion. He could always tell when she was lying. Their parents always believed her lies, but Ulrich tended to be the one to call her out on them.

"If you say so" he responded. Ulrich figured it was best to buy into her lie now and wait for her to tell him the truth later rather than forcing her to tell him the truth now. The two walked home in silence. He glanced over at Katrina noticing the somber expression she had on her face as she stared at the ground while they were walking. He knew something was up cause it was rare to see her like this. The two went home and Katrina went straight to her room. She threw her bag right onto the floor and flopped onto her bed burying her face into her pillow. She let out a groan before rolling over onto her back pulling her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled through her contacts and came across the number she needed. The person she needed to talk to the most. The person who understood her the most. Katrina let out a deep sigh before dialing the number on her screen then putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered.

"Hey Aelita, are you busy by any chance?" Katrina asked.

"No, not really. Xana is being rather quiet this week so things have been rather boring honestly" She responded.

"I wouldn't say that. You might jinx it" Katrina commented with a smirk causing Aelita to laugh on the other end.

"So, is everything okay? What did you need?" Aelita inquired. This was the first time Katrina had contacted her. Katrina became silent for a moment as if she grew nervous even though she felt comfortable talking to her. "Katrina?" She spoke when she didn't get a response.

"Sorry, I'm still here. I was just thinking for a minute" Katrina responded. "There's something I want to ask you, but can you promise to keep it between us? I mean I know everyone is a bit worried about me, but I rather not make a big deal out of this" She then requested.

"Sure, I can keep a secret. Although I'm assuming that it must be pretty bad if you don't even want Ulrich to know" Aelita commented.

"I'll eventually tell him once my head is in a better place, but you're the only person I could think of to talk to about this" Katrina noted.

"What is it?" Aelita questioned.

"Well…...when you were first materialized here. Did you have trouble adjusting to the real world?" She asked in a somber tone. Now Aelita knew what was going on.

"Oh, now I get it. It's finally hitting you that you're no longer on Lyoko" Aelita commented.

"I guess so, I don't exactly enjoy the things I used to before I was trapped on Lyoko. For example, I despise pencak silat now and I used to love it. The only reason I still practice is because Ulrich still loves it" She explained. "My parents are so paranoid that they won't even let me go back to school. They have me taking online courses thinking that's what's best for me" She continued.

"So, they're just making you feel worse is what you're saying?" Aelita inquired.

"Basically. They won't even let me leave the house unless Ulrich comes with me" She mentioned.

"I think you have it harder than me. The first few days I was on Earth I had recurring nightmares and the feeling of not belonging here" Aelita mentioned. Katrina hadn't experienced any nightmares, but she did experience the feeling of not belonging. She thought it was a strange feeling because unlike Aelita, she knew what it was like to live here. She had memories from when she was a child, family and friends. "This is something you really should talk to Ulrich about. I thought bottling it up was the best idea, and it ended up making everything worse" She told her. Katrina knew she had a point. A knock at her door interrupted her conversation.

"Thanks Aelita, I gotta go now" Katrina said as she hung up. She rolled off the bed and opened the door revealing her parents on the other side. She sighed at their presence figuring Ulrich must've said something to them.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Your brother seems very worried about you" Their mother inquired. Katrina looked over her mother's shoulders and down the stairs where Ulrich was standing. She gave him a disgruntled look before turning her attention back to her parents.

"I'm fine mom. I guess I just overworked myself today and I'm just exhausted." She told her parents.

"Are you sure? You've been like this ever since you've returned. Maybe we should call that therapist" Their mom suggested.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll go give him a call" Their father said as he made his way down the stairs.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Katrina asked annoyed. Their father stopped midway before turning around to look at his daughter.

"It's been months Katrina and you've made no improvements in your behavior. So unless your behavior changes soon. I'm calling the therapist and you will talk to him" He told her. She saw it as a threat which made her angry. She went back into her room and slammed the door.

"Honey, maybe we should just leave her alone. We're clearly just making things worse for her" She tried to reason with her husband.

"We gave her a chance. She's not getting any better, so we have to take matters into our own hands" He stated. Now Ulrich felt guilty for saying anything to their parents. He assumed Katrina was mad at him now.

"Hey Dad, do you think I could try talking to her before you call the therapist? Maybe she'll be more willing to open up to me?" Ulrich suggested. He wanted to make this right.

"Ulrich dear, let's just leave your sister alone for now" His mother responded.

"Okay" He said as he went up the stairs to his room. Ulrich sat at his desk staring at the picture of him and Katrina from when they were younger pinned to the wall in front of him. Then there was a knock on his door. "Come in" He called out granting whoever was at his door permission to enter. The door open and there was Katrina on the other side.

"Nina I-" Katrina put up her hand signaling Ulrich to stop talking.

"Don't apologize. You don't have to. I'm not mad at you" She told him. "I was on the phone with Aelita before Mom and Dad came upstairs to talk to me" She continued. Ulrich wanted to be mad that she went to Aelita instead of talking to her own brother. However, deep down he knew she was the best person to talk to in this situation. Katrina walked over and gave Ulrich a hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I really am fine, I promise" She said softly to him. Ulrich returned the hug. "One day, when I have all my feelings sorted out. I will sit down with you and tell you everything" She continued. Ulrich felt relieved hearing this. At least she was acknowledging that something was wrong. Maybe now, he can help her on the road of recovery.

* * *

**For anyone interested there is a link to a google doc containing December's Publishing schedule on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ulrich returned to school the following week. He was still worried about his sister although he seemed in better spirits since she came home. Katrina had her license and was able to drop him off. She pulled up to the entrance of the school. Ulrich gave Katrina a hug before getting out of the car.

"I'll see you later Nina" He said as he said goodbye. He walked around the car and through the school entrance. Katrina waved goodbye before driving off. Jeremie had texted him saying to meet him in his dorm. Ulrich responded by saying that he'll be right there. When he opened the door to Jeremie's dorm, he was greeted by an unusual sight.

"Woah what happened to you two?" He questioned the two girls that sat on Jeremie's bed.

"Let's just say that we lost a bet" Yumi responded with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why do you look like Sissi?" Ulrich asked in response.

"Sissy was the one we lost a bet against" Aelita chimed. then Odd entered the room.

"Yikes were you two attacked by the Sissy Monster or something?" Odd questioned when he noticed the two girl's unusual makeover.

"Haha very funny Odd" Yumi said sarcastically.

"What was the bet?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a long story" Aelita responded.

"Anyway, Ulrich buddy, How's the Sis doing?" Odd questioned as he wrapped his arm around his roommate's shoulder.

"She's fine" He responded.

"Is she any better? When I talked to her, she seemed quite troubled" Aelita questioned.

"Yeah she's better. She finally talked to me about what was going on, but thanks for your help Aelita" He told her with a sincere smirk.

"What was wrong with her?" Jeremie asked. He wasn't aware there was an issue with Katrina to begin with.

"She's been having trouble re-adjusting and my parents aren't exactly helping. She told them that she was kidnapped because she didn't want to tell them the truth so now, they practically have her on house arrest" Ulrich explained.

"So, I guess there's no chance of her returning to Lyoko any time soon" Odd commented.

"She doesn't even want to go back, and I honestly don't blame her" Ulrich noted.

"Yeah, I don't blame her either. I mean being stuck on Lyoko stole five years of her life. That has to be really hard on her." Yumi commented. "She told me once when she slept over my house the first night, she was re-materialized that she considered going back just to help us defeat Xana, but she shouldn't force herself to go back if she really doesn't want to" She continued.

"Maybe if we extract her codes, then we won't need her to return to Lyoko" Jeremie suggested. "Although for me to do that, I would still need her to step into the scanner" He then added.

"Well, that's going to be impossible. My parents won't even let my sister leave the house to go to college. They're making her online courses" Ulrich mentioned.

"That sucks" Odd commented.

"Yeah she hates it. She wants to attend physical classes, but my parents told her no" He noted.

"Well, that definitely sucks. She has codes that will grant us access to data even Aelita doesn't have access to" Jeremie mentioned.

"How is that possible?" Yumi questioned.

"I have no idea" He replied. His fingers danced around on the computer as he played around with the data that Katrina helped in extract months ago. "One thing I know is thanks to Katrina, we're now one step closer to defeating Xana" He then mentioned.

"How are you so sure of that?" Ulrich asked as he sat down on Jeremie's bed next to Yumi.

"Because with the data your sister collected I was able to learn more about how Lyoko works and managed to come up with a device that will help us go into the digital sea without getting lost forever" Jeremie responded as he turned around the face the warriors.

"A device that lets us go into the digital sea?" Odd said confused. He seemed a bit skeptical of the idea.

"Yes, a submarine if you will" Jeremie noted as he adjusted his glasses. "I haven't constructed it yet, but if it works, we can use it to explore the digital sea" He continued.

"And if it doesn't?" Ulrich inquired.

"Well, I plan on doing a test run on its own, but hypothetically if it were to fail with you guys in it then you guys would be gone forever as far as I know" He replied. Odd gulped in fear. "Don't worry, I promise to test it a few times before I let you guys in it" he said reassuring the group. Classes didn't start up until tomorrow, so they had the day to themselves. Ulrich went to his dorm flopping down on his bed. He pulled out his phone staring at the most recent picture he took of him and his sister. It was the first picture they took together in five years. She was smiling in the photo, but Ulrich could tell it was fake. Deep down he knew she wasn't happy. He also knew it would be awhile before she would be happy again. He didn't blame her though. If the tables were turned, he would feel exactly how she feels now. It also didn't help that their parents were unsympathetic towards her. Their dad even threatened to get a therapist involved if she didn't change. It was like he was forcing her to be happy when she was anything but. What good would a therapist do when she can't even tell anyone, but the people involved the truth? Ulrich felt responsible. Had he found her sooner, than maybe this all could have been avoided. In reality he knew Franz Hopper was to blame. After all, he was the one who sent her to Lyoko in the first place. He was the one who trapped her there. Maybe defeating Xana will be his way of getting justice for Katrina's suffering. It's not like he can get revenge on Franz Hopper.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I promise I didn't forget to update! I underestimated how busy I was going to be this month and I ended up taking a break from writing. I haven't quite figured out January's publishing schedule yet, but I should have a new chapter out by next Saturday!**


	4. Chapter 4

Katrina was at home in her room. This was the time where she was logging into school and study. She used to not mind taking online classes, but now she absolutely hated it. Her parents refused to let her enroll in physical classes. Right now she was preparing to write an essay for her history class. As she was about to turn on her music and start writing, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" She said granting entrance to whomever knocked on her door. The door opened revealing her father.

"Your mother made you a sandwich, I figured you were busy with your studies so I thought I would just bring it up to you" He announced as he walked in placing the plate on her desk.

"Thanks Dad" She responded with a soft smile. He was about to walk out when she called out to him. "Hey, before you go. Can I talk to you about something?" She asked him. He stopped before looking back at his daughter. There was clearly something on her mind.

"What is it?" He inquired in response. She was hesitant for a moment already knowing the answer to her question, but she wanted to know the exact reason for the answer she knew she was going to get.

"Will you and Mom ever let me go back to school?" She questioned. He sighed in response before sitting down on her bed.

"Sweetie, you have to understand that we didn't think we would ever see you again. I know it's not fair to keep you caged up in the house all day, but your mother and I are just worried that if we let you go back, then something else bad could happen to you" He said to her. Katrina was taken back by this. That wasn't the response she was expecting.

"So what exactly does that mean? Does it mean that I'm not allowed to go back?" She inquired not fully understanding what he was trying to say.

"Tell you what. I'll make a deal with you. If you get straight A's this semester. Me and your mother will discuss the possibility of you returning to school" he replied. Katrina gasped with excitement.

"Do you mean it?" She questioned. Her father nodded his head in response. Katrina leaped off of her chair lunging at her father giving him a hug. He instantly returned the hug. This was the first time he had seen his daughter happy in quite a long time. He started to think that this was the reason why she had been acting depressed.

"Thanks Daddy" She said to him. She broke away from him hopping back into her chair. Now she was actually determined to do well in her online courses. He got off the bed and headed for the door. He closed the door as he left. Katrina sent her brother a quick text telling him the good news. She hadn't really spoken to him since she dropped him off at school the other day. It's not like she did it purposefully. There was just nothing to talk about. Xana seemed to still be quiet which made her wonder if that was a sign that something big was going to happen soon. She brushed it off for now as she tried to re-focus on her schoolwork. She just figured that if something did happen, that Ulrich and his friends would be able to handle it on their own.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is on the short side. I wanted to get at least one more chapter posted before the start of the new year/decade. Happy New Years Everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ulrich and the rest of the group were at the factory watching Jeremie program the vehicle that would help them explore the digital sea without worrying about the possibility of being lost forever.

"Hey Ulrich, how's your sister doing?" Aelita asked.

"Better, she texted me the other day saying that my parents would consider letting her go back to school if she does well in her online courses this semester" He responded.

"Oh, she must be happy. I know that's what she really wanted" She commented.

"So has she given any thought to becoming a Lyoko warrior? She kicked some serious butt while on Lyoko." Odd questioned. Ulrich's mood quickly changed with Odd's question. "Okay judging by the look on your face I guess not" Odd then commented getting the hint.

"You can't blame her for not wanting to. I mean this virtual world stole five years of her life" Jeremie chimed. "It's okay though, we can do this without her" He then commented.

"Well, I thought you said she had more codes than Princess here" Odd noted as he pointed to Aelita.

"She does, but when I was re-materializing her, I was able to copy her codes and use them even without her being present" Jeremie mentioned.

"Way to go Einstein" Yumi commented with a smirk as she patted Jeremie on the back.

"Yeah, I kind of figured she wouldn't want to get virtualized back onto Lyoko, so I did this as backup" He noted.

"She did consider it at first, but I think the reality of what happened on recently started hitting her so now she doesn't want to be anywhere near the factory" Ulrich commented.

"Yeah she was telling me that it ruined her love of pencak silat" Aelita chimed.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich questioned. Maybe this was why she was acting strange in the dojo lately.

"She told me when I talked to her over the phone that she doesn't see it as a hobby anymore but as a tool for survival because of her being stuck on Lyoko, but she knows that you love it which is why she still practices it" She explained. Ulrich felt guilty now knowing this. He was basically forcing his sister to do something that now made her miserable. Ulrich started heading for the elevator.

"Where are you going Ulrich?" Odd inquired as he watched his friend walk into the elevator.

"I'm gonna go make a phone call" He responded as he pressed the button closing the elevator doors.

"I think I probably shouldn't have told Ulrich about Katrina's dislike of pencak silat" Aelita commented realizing that she might have caused a problem.

"Eh he'll get over it" Odd stated trying to make his pink haired companion feel better. Ulrich was outside of the factory as he pulled out his phone dialing his sister's number. He wanted to hear the truth from her. Two rings later and Katrina picked up the phone.

"What's up Ulrich?" She greeted on the other end.

"I want to talk to you about something" He said without saying a simple hello.

"Can this wait? I'm in the middle of studying for my modern literature exam coming up" She responded.

"Nina why didn't you tell me that you don't like pencak silat anymore?" He questioned disregarding her request.

"Who told you that?" She asked in response.

"Aelita, she said that's what you told her" He answered. Katrina groaned in annoyance. She knew he was going to find out eventually and decided not to be mad at her for telling him.

"Look, don't feel bad. Despite the fact that pencak silat has been kind of triggering to me. I know that you like it and I do genuinely enjoy spending time with you Ulrich. Who knows, maybe I'll learn to love it again one day" She said trying to reassure her brother. Part of Ulrich felt better after hearing this. "I have to go now Ulrich; I'll talk to you later" She said before hanging up. Ulrich went back into the factory to the supercomputer room.

"So any updates on this thing that's supposed to help us explore the digital sea?" He asked upon arrival.

"There are still some bugs to work out, but I think it's almost ready" Jeremie responded.

"I'm guessing your talk with your sister helped you feel better. You seem content now" Yumi commented.

"I didn't really get to talk to her, but yeah" he stated.

"Okay, after I fix these bugs and retest it, I think tomorrow we will be ready to go on our first adventure into the digital sea" Jeremie announced. After that, they went back to school. Ulrich decided not to tell Katrina what they were doing in Lyoko figuring that she would be against it considering the risks involved. Although he couldn't blame her though. He remembered when she disappeared for five years. The same thing could happen to him. His parents were already overprotective when Katrina returned. If he disappeared for a while, then they might pull him out of school just like what they did with Katrina. Maybe he should tell her what's going on. Then if something did happen then she could easily cover for him until they find a solution. However, he ended up not telling her anything. The last thing wanted to do was to make his sister worry about him. Ulrich was in his dorm with Odd as he scrolled through his phone looking at different pictures of him and his sister.

"Hey maybe this year we'll finally defeat Xana and get justice for your sister" Odd commented out of the blue after sitting in silence for most of the time.

"That would be nice, but I doubt that's going to happen" Ulrich noted.

"Don't be such a downer. We're always one step ahead of Xana regardless of how much stronger he's getting" Odd mentioned.

"That's exactly the point. Xana's getting stronger." Ulrich stated. It was true. There were more monsters now and Jeremie recently discovered that there are possibly multiple replicas of Lyoko during the last data mine. Ulrich put his phone down now staring at the ceiling. He wanted to get justice for his sister so badly, but part of him knew that might not be possible.

* * *

**A/N: We're now officially at the halfway point in this part!**


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend had finally arrived, and the group just got out of the last class for the week. They all headed to the factory since Jeremie wanted to have the warriors to check out the new sub for themselves.

"So Ulrich, got any plans for the weekend?" Odd asked as he slung his arm around his roommate's shoulders.

"Katrina got permission from my parents to let us go to the Sub Digitals concert out of town for the whole weekend" He responded.

"Really? Your parents are actually letting your sister leave the house?" Yumi questioned. She was well aware of how her parents are were on her since she returned home.

"They only let her go out if I go with her." He responded.

"I'm more surprised that your parents are letting you leave school" Jeremie commented.

"My Dad said that I have to make it worth it by bringing home at least one A" He mentioned.

"Yeah good luck with that buddy" Odd chimed. Ulrich rolled his eyes in response. They eventually made it to the factory with Jeremie sitting at the supercomputer and the others surrounding him.

"I've tested out the sub and didn't come across anymore bugs so I think we're good" Jeremie stated.

"Everything is online and functional?" Aelita questioned as she leaned over staring at the screen.

"Yes, I've run several tests just to be sure" He responded.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Odd exclaimed as he headed for the scanner room. The others followed leaving Jeremie alone. They were virtualized onto Lyoko and transported to Sector Five. The large room that contained the key that opened up the passageway on the opposite end was empty in regard to monsters which seemed to confuse the warriors.

"It's weird to do this without any creepers shooting at us" Odd commented as he looked around the room wondering the creepers were just hiding somewhere waiting to ambush them.

"Yeah, I wonder if Xana is up to something? There are no monsters at all" Yumi chimed as she looked around suspiciously as well as she hopped across the platforms.

"How about instead of questioning it, we just take advantage of the moment?" Ulrich commented as he made it across the room. Odd managed to get ahead of them.

"Good point, it's easier to get to the key without them" Odd stated as he smacked the key with plenty of time to spare on the timer. They ran through the passageway jumping on the elevator that took them to a room none of them had ever been to before. Inside the room was a large vehicle that looked like a submarine.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Odd exclaimed in awe as he looked around taking in the new sight.

"I don't remember this room being here the last time we were here" Yumi said.

"That's because it's new" Jeremie stated.

"Jeremie created this room to house the sub" Aelita informed her.

"I didn't know you could do that Jeremie" Yumi told him.

"It's all thanks to the data that Katrina retrieved and also Franz Hopper's diary" Jeremie noted. Ulrich grumbled in response. He held a grudge against Fran Hopper since he was the reason Katrina was stuck on Lyoko in the first place. "Pick a spot on the pad and I'll teleport you inside the sub. Aelita you need to be in the middle" He then instructed. They did as they were told and Jeremie was able to transfer them into the sub. Aelita disembarked the sub from its hanger and they dove into the digital sea.

"This is cool" Odd commented as he looked out the window of his pod.

"You know I've always wondered what the digital sea looked like" Ulrich mentioned.

"Honestly, this is what I imagined it would look like" Yumi said to him.

"Yeah same here" Ulrich told her. Suddenly, the color of the sea turned red.

"Hey, what's going on?" Odd questioned at the unusual change in the atmosphere.

"Don't look at me." Ulrich responded.

"There's three monsters coming after you" Jeremie warned as he noticed three enemies popped up on his screen.

"What? There are monsters in the sea too?" Odd questioned in genuine disbelief.

"Come on Odd. Did you really expect there not to be any monsters?" Ulrich questioned not surprised at the situation.

"Ulrich's got a point. I would've been more surprised if there wasn't any" Yumi chimed unfazed by this as well. Aelita launches a set of torpedoes at the monsters destroying them in one shot which impressed the others. The sea turned back to normal afterwards.

"Way to go Aelita" Yumi praised.

"This thing has torpedoes too?" Odd questioned unaware the sub was loaded with weapons.

"Well, of course. How else do you expect to fight off Xana's monsters in the sea? You can't leave the sub, or you'll be gone forever." Jeremie responded.

"What exactly are we doing anyway?" Ulrich questioned.

"Aelita is going to take you to one of the replicas of Lyoko and I'm going to activate a tower so we can dock the sub" Jeremie replied. Aelita successfully navigated through the sea and found the entrance to one of the replicas. They emerged from the sea and Aelita docked the sub at a tower that Jeremie had activated. After that Jeremie teleported them out of the sub and onto the surface of the replica.

"This place doesn't look any different compared to the original" Yumi stated as she surveyed the area.

"Well, they are exact copies" Aelita noted.

"From what I can tell from the data we collected; Xana is using the replicas to gain more power." Jeremie said providing more information.

"So what you're saying is that if we destroy these replicas it will weaken Xana?" Ulrich inquired trying to make sense of what Jeremie was telling them.

"Exactly" Jeremie responded.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Odd questioned not sure how that was even possible.

"We haven't figured that out yet" Aelita responded.

"For now, you guys can just explore" Jeremie stated. Just as he said that, monsters showed up.

"I don't think Xana wants us to" Ulrich said as he pulled out both of his swords.

"This honestly feels quite comforting" Odd commented as he shot an arrow at one of the monsters destroying it.

"You're weird Odd" Yumi commented before dodging a laser beam that was shot at her from one of the other monsters. Ulrich took a hit from a laser causing him to tumble to the ground. He quickly got back up brushing it off as if it was nothing although he did lose a few life points.

"It looks like Xana is trying to take control of the tower I activated" Jeremie stated as he observed what was going on from his end.

"If he takes control of the tower, won't that destroy the sub?" Aelita questioned. She helped develop the sub with Jeremie, but even she wasn't sure what the sub could withstand.

"It's possible" He responded. "For now, you guys should retreat. If we lose the sub, I might not be able to bring you guys back" He then suggested. He was able to teleport them back into the sub with the exception of Ulrich whom he kept receiving an error from every time he put in the code to teleport him.

"Jeremie, what's going on? How come I'm the only one out here?" Ulrich questioned.

"I don't know. I can't seem to teleport you" He answered. The others seemed concerned by this.

"Do you think Ulrich got bugged when he was hit by that monster?" Aelita suggested.

"That might be it. Ulrich, until I can figure this out go into the tower" He told him. Ulrich did as Jeremie instructed and went into the tower that the sub was docked to. The sub detached from the tower leaving Ulrich behind as they departed from the replica. They made it back to Sector Five and were devirtualized. The warriors crowded around Jeremie as he tried to figure out what was going on with Ulrich. He seemed to have figured out the problem but had no solution.

"What happened?" Yumi inquired.

"It's just as Aelita suggested. Ulrich got bugged so there's no way to teleport him and I don't want to risk devirtualizing him cause it's possible we could lose him." Jeremie replied as he typed away at the computer.

"Wow, I'm starting to think the Stern siblings are cursed. First Trina gets stuck on Lyoko and now Ulrich" Odd joked. The realization hit Jeremie when he remembered he was going to have to tell Katrina what happened to her brother. He buried his head in his hands as he groaned.

"Oh no what are we going to tell Katrina? She's coming tomorrow to pick him up" He questioned feeling stressed out.

"Why don't we just tell her the truth? She obviously already knows about Lyoko and Xana so it's not like we need to come up with some charade." Yumi suggested.

"I agree with Yumi" Aelita chimed backing Yumi up.

"Fine, I'll call her" Jeremie responded as he dialed her number on the supercomputer. With a single ring, Katrina picked up at the other end.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hey Katrina, it's Jeremie" he said in response.

"Oh hey Jeremie, what's up?" She asked as she laid in her bed waking up from her nap just moments before Jeremie had called her.

"I have some bad news and you're not going to like it" He warned her.

"Why? Did something happen to Ulrich?" She questioned in response now concerned.

"He got bugged after getting hit and now he's stuck on a replica of Lyoko" he told her.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed in shock as she jolted up in her bed.

"Katrina! Is everything okay?" Her mom asked from downstairs after hearing her daughter's sudden outburst.

"Yeah Mom! Everything's Fine!" She responded shouting back to her mom before speaking back in the phone. "I'll have to call you back" She said before hanging up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: If you've read the preview in the first part then you already know what's going to happen.**

A mission gone wrong left Ulrich stranded on Lyoko. After hearing the news Katrina hopped in the car heading straight to the factory. Her parents already knew about her plans to take Ulrich on a weekend getaway to a concert, so she didn't need to come up with a story to get out of the house. When she got to the factory, everyone was surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here Katrina?" Aelita asked.

"Send me to Lyoko" She demanded. The look on her face showed she was serious. Jeremie and Aelita were taken back by this.

"Are you sure? I thought you never wanted to go back" Jeremie questioned. Katrina hadn't returned to Lyoko since she was rematerialized several months ago. At first, she was open to going back and helping them defeat XANA, but as time went on hatred for the virtual world built up and she vowed never to return.

"I'll be honest. Even though I made a promise to never go back to Lyoko. I'm willing to break that promise knowing that my brother is in danger" She responded. It was quite admirable of her to put her brother over her preferences. Jeremie seemed hesitant and looked over at Aelita for reassurance.

"If I were to be frank, Katrina would be more useful than me. We don't exactly have a complete copy of her codes. It's possible that her codes could help us bring back Ulrich" She told him. Jeremie sighed in response as he turned his focus back to the supercomputer.

"Alright Katrina, if you're sure about this then you and the others can head for the scanners" He told Katrina. She nodded her head in response as her and the others went into the elevator heading down to the scanner room. She stood in front of one of the scanners and gulped. The last time she did this she wound up stuck in the virtual world that now held her brother prisoner. She shook the memories out of her head stepping into the scanner. Jeremie virtualized all the warriors onto Lyoko.

"Ulrich can you hear me?" Jeremie questioned trying to contact Ulrich.

"Yeah, I'm still in the tower" He responded.

"Good, stay in the tower. The others are on their way" Jeremie informed him.

"Okay" He said as he sat in the tower bored out of his mind. The others had just made it onto the original Lyoko. Odd glanced over at Katrina noticing she looked different now compared to the last time she was on Lyoko.

"Wow Trina you look amazing" He complimented. Katrina looked down at herself. Her suit was completely different. The one she was in before was blue, this one was green.

"Jeremie gave everyone upgrades recently" Yumi mentioned.

"Oh that would explain it" Katrina commented. "I actually like this look better on you Yumi" She then complimented with a smile.

"Ladies, did you forget we have a mission?" Jeremie reminded.

"Where exactly is Ulrich?" Katrina asked.

"He's on a replica of Lyoko" Aelita answered on Jeremie's behalf.

"Replica?" Katrina said confused. "You know what, after we rescue Ulrich, you guys need to catch me up" She then said after realizing that rescuing her brother needs to be a priority. They made it to the edge of the sector where Jeremie sent them a transporter taking them to Sector Five. They went into the big room where the key was located. There was a group of creepers waiting for them. Katrina pulled out her pistols ready to attack and defend herself. She was the first one to try to make her way across. Two creepers shot at her, but she was able to dodge them and successfully shoot back at them. The others decided to let Katrina take care of the key as they fought the creepers. Yumi was the only person who ended up getting devirtualized. Katrina was able to make it across without losing any life points. She hit the key stopping the countdown with mere seconds to spare. The passageway opened up granting the warriors access to the rest of Sector Five. They jumped onto the elevator taking them to the room where the Sub was docked. Katrina was amazed by this sight.

"I'm assuming this is new as well?" Katrina inquired.

"Brand new, Jeremie just programed it into Lyoko a few days ago" Aelita told her.

"Oh, that's cool" She commented. Aelita instructed Katrina where to stand on the pad so Jeremie could teleport them into the sub. Once in the sub, Aelita disembarked the sub plunging into the sea. "So this is what the digital sea looks like" Katrina said as she looked at her surroundings from inside the safety of the sub.

"Isn't it exactly how you imagined it would look like?" Odd questioned.

"Actually, yeah it is" She responded. They made it to the entrance to the replica without any of Xana's monsters attacking them.

"Jeremie, we're here" Aelita announced to him.

"Alright, I'm activating the tower now" Jeremie stated as he typed in the code to activate the tower so Aelita can dock the ship. The sub emerged from the sea and docked at the activated tower. Jeremie teleported everyone out of the sub. "Ulrich is in the tower on the other side of the sector" He informed everyone.

"Jeremie what's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't worry Ulrich. The others are here" He told him.

"Good, I'm bored out of my mind sitting in here" He commented. Jeremie watched the screen carefully and noticed that Xana's monsters had arrived.

"Incoming Tarantulas" Jeremie warned the group. Katrina pulled out her laser pistols once again. The Tarantulas shot at them. Katrina shot back at the Tarantulas. She destroyed one of them while Odd took out two with his laser arrows leaving only two Tarantulas left. Katrina noticed a tower off in the distance.

"Jeremie, is the tower in front of us the one that Ulrich is in?" She asked.

"Yeah that's the one. If you can get to that tower and send me some data, I should be able to debug Ulrich and bring him back" He responded.

"Gotcha" She said. "Odd, Aelita, can I leave those up to you? I want to head straight to the tower" She inquired.

"Sure thing Princess, leave it to us" Odd replied shooting an arrow at one of the Tarantulas just missing it by a hair.

"Jeremie, can you send me the overbike?" Katrina requested.

"As you wish" Jeremie answered virtualizing the overbike onto the Lyoko replica in front of Katrina. She hopped onto the bike heading straight for the tower. Jeremie noticed that Xana sent out more monsters and were chasing Katrina.

"Katrina be careful. There's three hornets on your tail" Jeremie said giving her a heads up.

She decided to ignore them putting up a force field around her continuing her way to the tower. Katrina made it to the tower getting off of the bike running into the tower.

"Ulrich!" She called out to her brother when she saw him sitting on the floor of the tower. Ulrich turned his head and was shocked to see his sister back on Lyoko.

"Nina? What are you doing here?" He questioned in disbelief as he got up. Katrina ran over to him giving him a hug.

"I was so worried. I came as soon as Jeremie told me what happened" She mumbled relieved to see her brother again.

"You came back to rescue me?" He questioned. Katrina pulled away nodding her head in response.

"Of course I did. You're my brother. I don't care how much I hate this place. If something were to happen to you or any of your friends, I won't hesitant in coming here to save you" She told him.


	8. Chapter 8

Katrina was inside of the tower with Ulrich. The other two were still outside fending off Xana's monsters. Ulrich watched as his sister went up to the second platform of the tower. She put in her access code onto the screen that appeared in front of her. She used the computer to gather data to send to Jeremie so he can debug Ulrich.

"Jeremie, I'm sending you some data" She told him as she sent over some data she found.

"I just received it. I should be able to find the code that will fix Ulrich's bug" Jeremie stated as he combed through the data Katrina just sent to him. When she was done, she went back down to the first platform where Ulrich was standing.

"So what's going on? Can Jeremie fix the bug?" He asked.

"I sent him some data that should help him find a solution, so everything is going to be okay" She assured her brother as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe you chose to come back" He told her. Katrina giggled at her brother's reaction.

"I care more about you that I'm willing to put my feelings aside. Plus, if you're stuck in here then we can't go see the Sub Digitals concert together" She said to him. "It doesn't matter what this place did to me, but what matters is that we're in this together" She continued. Ulrich couldn't help but smile. He always wanted to be able to fight by his sister's side whether it was here on Lyoko or in a pencak silat tournament. Jeremie sat at the supercomputer testing out the data eventually having success with the last bit of data.

"I've done it! Ulrich is now debugged. Odd and Aelita took care of the Tarantulas so it's safe for you to leave the tower" He informed them. Both of them left the tower meeting up with Odd and Aelita who were on the overboard and overwing. The bike still stood there as well.

"Wow, I'm surprised those things didn't destroy the bike" Katrina commented.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"She was devirtualized back in Sector Five" Odd responded.

"Hey Odd, can I ride the overboard?" Katrina asked with a smile.

"Sure, how can I say no to a Princess?" He responded jumping off of the board letting her get on.

"You should've stayed on cause now you have to find another ride back to the sub" Katrina stated as she took off on the overboard.

"H-Hey!" Odd shouted as he chased after her. Ulrich was confused by this.

"What's going on with those two? Doesn't Odd know my sister is way out of his league" Ulrich commented.

"I think your sister knows Odd's crushing on her and is just messing with him" Aelita noted. Ulrich thought about it and it was pretty believable.

"Actually knowing her. I believe that" Ulrich commented. Aelita laughed in response. He jumped on his bike following Aelita back to the sub. When they reached the sub, Jeremie teleported them inside and Aelita disembarked from the tower diving back into the sea. They navigated back to Sector Five without any interruptions from Xana. Aelita docked the sub in the hanger and they were all teleported back out of the sub. Jeremie rematerialized everyone. After getting out of the scanners, the four of them went into the elevator back up to the supercomputer room where they met up with Jeremie and Yumi.

"Thanks for your help Katrina" Jeremie said to her.

"Yeah, you did great!" Yumi praised. Katrina smiled in response.

"There's no need to thank me. Ulrich's my little brother. Of course I'm going to come to his rescue" She said as she ruffled Ulrich's hair.

"Okay quit embarrassing me" Ulrich complained swatting her hand away.

"I know being trapped on Lyoko for five years has damaged me emotionally, but I want to help you guys. If you're ever in a tight squeeze, don't hesitate in calling me." She told everyone.

"Are you sure?" Yumi questioned. Katrina nodded her head.

"Aelita said that you guys don't have a complete copy of all my codes so I assume that would mean that you still need me on Lyoko." She noted.

"Yay another Lyoko Warrior!" Odd shouted in excitement. Katrina giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Hopefully Xana will behave over the weekend so me and Ulrich can enjoy our concert" Katrina commented.

"Hey Trina, do you think you and I can hang out sometime?" Odd asked. Ulrich glared at his roommate.

"Odd you do realize that I'm like four years older than you" Katrina noted.

"So what?" Odd responded.

"Odd, even if we were twins, I still wouldn't let you date my sister" Ulrich stated. Katrina giggled as she walked over to the elevator.

"Come on Ulrich, we better go if we want to get to our hotel in time to check in" She informed her brother. Ulrich nodded walking over to his sister.

"Have fun you two" Jeremie called out to them as he waved goodbye. Katrina waved back with a smile.

"You know, maybe I can appreciate pencak silat more if I know I'm using it to save the world rather than a means of survival" Katrina commented out of the blue. Ulrich looked at her curiously. "We have the whole weekend to ourselves so maybe if there's a dojo in the area, you and I can get some practice in" She then suggested glancing over at her brother.

"Are you sure about this? You shouldn't force yourself to train if it's making you miserable" He said remembering what Aelita had told him the other day.

"Xana needs to learn what happens when you mess with the Stern siblings. I think it's time we teach him a lesson" She said with a smirk. Ulrich smirked as well. He liked that two were once again fighting together as a team. The two bumped fists before leaving the elevator climbing their way out of the factory. He finally has his sister back both physically and emotionally.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make this chapter the **FINAL** chapter in this part. Don't worry there will be a part 3 to this series coming out in **Late March/Early April** with sneak peaks leading up to the release day (which has yet to be determined at the moment)


	9. Announcement!

Good News Everyone!

I have rearranged my schedule so I will be releasing Part 3 of the Code:Katrina series titled "Virtual Warfare" much earlier than intended on **February 10th **

Thank you for all the love on this series. This part has already been plotted and therefore will be a weekly release so expect a new chapter **every Friday!**

Here is a synopsis of part 3:

_After almost losing her brother, Katrina decided to put her emotions aside and help Ulrich and his friends defeat Xana. What happens when Xana gets stronger? Will Katrina crack or will she be the key to saving the world?_

**Edit: Virtual Warfare has now been published! **


End file.
